


A Selkie's Pelt

by MistressOfLions



Series: Fics inspired by ertrunkener_Wassergeist's Amazing Works [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Selkie Nyx Ulric, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: It's been months after Cor did what he felt he had to do. Months since he learned a truth about Galahad's Clan Ulric, and only two since he and said Ulric fell into bed with each other. Dedicated to the amazing ertrunkener_Wassergeist for the Selkie Nyx AU they have - which is where this fic takes place.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: Fics inspired by ertrunkener_Wassergeist's Amazing Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Selkie's Pelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ertrunkener_Wassergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/gifts).



It's been months since the beginning of this, whatever _this_ was. Cor didn't even know how _this_ started. But he wouldn't complain. Not with his lover's legs wrapped around his waist, hands grasping at his shoulders, scratching and tugging at the beaded necklace that hung low round his neck- a gift from the Galahkari when he brought back the things that should have never been taken.

The feel of lips trailing along his jaw brought him from his thoughts, and his eyes to the figure that lay beneath him, sun-kissed skin slick with sweat and spit and littered with the marks of Cor's teeth.

The younger man writhed under his bulk, thighs flexing at Cor's waist, trying to gain the friction he so desperately needed. But Cor smiled, sharp teeth bared, and eyes dark with lust.

"Use your words Nyx." He purred with a roll of his hips, watching as Nyx flung his head back, braided and beaded hair knotted and splayed across the white fur he was spread out on.

"Pl-pleease Cor, more." Nyx whined, back arching, and lips pressing against Cor's throat, nipping and sucking marks to match the ones that were marked into his own.

Chuckling he pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock inside the clenching channel. Nyx growled, pupils going vertical, as he squirmed. He snarled outright when Cor froze, not moving, taking his sweet time; like he had all the time in the world to _tease_ and _torment_ Nyx; with the slow grind of his hips- filling Nyx, stretching him, better than anyone else he'd ever been with -maybe he did.

Nyx moaned, his voice echoing off the walls, and Cor answered with a growl of his own. Pressing their lips together, Nyx quickly yielded to Cor's questing tongue, parting his teeth to meets it with his own, curling and sliding against it.

Cor broke the kiss to nip at the corner of the younger man's lips, then peppering kisses down his throat, sucking marks and sliding his tongue along the hammering pulse.

He fisted a hand in Nyx's hair, yanking back to show more of his throat for Cor's conquering mouth. Cor slammed his free hand down beside his head, gripping the pelt as he sped up his thrusts. Nyx cried out at the change of pace, fingers scraping down Cor's back. The other man moaned low in his throat as nails scratched down his back before crushing their lips together again.

The slick sound of their hips meeting was lewd in the quite of the room, the headboard slamming against the wall was a constant beat to match the pace of Cor's hips.

He gave a choked gasp when Nyx's hand caught the beads wrapped round his throat, pulling the leather cord taut, as his came untouched, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in a moan as his cock spurt ropes of seed to cover his belly.

Baring his teeth in a feral smile, he kept his fast paced thrusts, and delighted at Nyx gasping, and moaning as the pleasure of his orgasm turned almost painful from overstimulation.

Encasing himself as deep as he could, he buried his teeth in Nyx's neck, hips giving small, sharp trusts as he came inside the younger man; making Nyx moan as he felt Cor's seed fill him, felt him squirming and purring at the feeling of the warm seed coating his insides; the movement making his muscles clench at the cock inside of him, milking him for every drop that Cor had to offer; Cor always had more than enough to give.

Releasing his hold on the flesh in his mouth, lapping at the fresh mark as his hips continued to gently undulate, before stilling after a few more. Nyx grunted when Cor pulled his flagging cock from his sensitive body. Running his hands along his thighs Cor gave a push, spreading Nyx's legs to watch as his seed dripped from his entrance and puddled onto the pelt beneath them.

"Do you know how hard that's going to be to wash that out of my fur?" Nyx whined without heat, his purrs still loud and distorting his words.

Cor chuckled, eyes not leaving where they were glued to, "Hm?" He hummed, "You don't mind. You like it."

Nyx snorted at the arrogance, pulling Cor up and down beside him, he cuddled close, still purring, "That, is besides the point."

Cor nosed under his chin, and hummed as Nyx tossed a leg over his hip, thighs and belly still wet and tacky with their drying come, pulling himself closer to the warm body next to his, eyes closing and breath turning deep and even as he fell into sleep.

Pressing a kiss to the younger man's forehead, and with some issues he pulled the pelt from underneath the both of them and covered the young Ulric with it before grabbing a blanket and covering the both of them and closing his own eyes; throwing an arm over the other male he buried his nose into his hair, breaking deeply he soon followed his lover into sleep.


End file.
